In general, the present invention relates to improvement of a display unit, a display control unit and a radio transmission apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvement of a display unit such as a television receiver and a liquid-crystal display unit, a display control unit and a radio transmission apparatus.
FIG. 2 is a diagram showing the configuration of a typical conventional radio transmission apparatus 1. The radio transmission apparatus 1 is explained by referring to FIG. 2.
As shown in FIG. 2, the radio transmission apparatus 1 comprises a signal transmitting apparatus 1A and a signal receiving apparatus 1B. The signal transmitting apparatus 1A comprises components including a signal processing unit 2, a modulation unit 3, a frequency changing unit 4, a frequency synthesizing unit 5, a power amplifier 6 and a transmission antenna 7.
The signal processing unit 2 comprises components including a buffer amplifier and a filter. The signal processing unit 2 sets the amplitudes of a video signal VS and an audio signal AS received from pieces of electronic equipment 8a to 8c at levels proper for modulation.
Examples of the pieces of electronic equipment 8a to 8c are an audio tape recorder, an optical-disc drive and a digital CS tuner, which each supply a signal VS and a signal AS to a selector unit 9. The selector unit 9 selects one of the pieces of electronic equipment 8a to 8c, passing on a video signal VS and an audio signal AS received from the selected piece of electronic equipment to the signal processing unit 2.
The modulation unit 3 modulates a carrier based on a frequency of an IF (Intermediate Frequency) signal received from the frequency synthesizing unit 5. The frequency changing unit 4 mixes the IF signal received from the modulation unit 3 with a signal having a locally generated frequency received from the frequency synthesizing unit 5 to generate an RF signal.
The power amplifier 6 amplifies the RF signal received from the frequency changing unit 4 to a signal with a prescribed power. The transmission antenna 7 has a function for transmitting the amplified RF signal to the outside world. That is, the transmission antenna 7 transmits the audio signal AS and the video signal VS, which were converted into the RF signal, to the outside world.
On the other hand, the signal receiving unit 1B comprises components including a reception antenna 10, a low-noise amplifier 11, a frequency changing unit 12, a demodulation unit 13, a frequency synthesizing unit 14 and a signal processing unit 15. The reception antenna 10 receives the RF signal from the transmission antenna 7. The low-noise amplifier 11 has a function to amplify the RF signal received by the reception antenna 10. The frequency changing unit 12 mixes the amplified RF signal with a signal having a locally generated frequency from the frequency synthesizing unit 14 to generate an IF signal.
The demodulation unit 13 has a function to demodulate the IF signal with a frequency generated by the frequency synthesizing unit 14 to produce the audio signal AS and the and video signal VS. The signal processing unit 15 removes noises included in the audio signal AS and the video signal VS, amplifies the signals and displays the amplified signals on a display unit 20. Examples of the display unit 20 are a television receiver and an LCD unit, which each have a function to generate a picture based on the video signal VS and to output a sound based on the audio signal AS.
Next, a typical operation of the conventional radio transmission apparatus 1 is explained by referring to FIG. 2.
First of all, the piece of electronic equipment 8a, 8b or 8c outputs the video signal VS and the audio signal AS to the selector unit 9. Then, the selector unit 9 selects one of the pieces of electronic equipment 8a to 8c, passing on the video signal VS and the audio signal AS received from the selected piece of electronic equipment to the signal processing unit 2. The video signal VS and the audio signal AS are processed by the signal processing unit 2, the modulation unit 3 and the frequency changing unit 4, being converted into an RF signal, which is then amplified by the power amplifier 6 before being output as an electric wave from the transmission antenna 7.
The RF signal is received by the reception antenna 10 and processed by the low-noise amplifier 11, the frequency changing unit 12 and the demodulation unit 13, being demodulated into the VS signal and AS signal. Then, the VS signal and the AS signal are supplied to the display unit 20, being output as an image and a sound respectively.
In the radio transmission apparatus 1 shown in FIG. 2, to change an image and a sound output by the signal processing unit 20, it is necessary to carry out predetermined operations on the piece of electronic equipment 8a, 8b or 8c. In addition, if the signal transmitting apparatus 1A, the signal receiving apparatus 1B and the pieces of electronic equipment 8a to 8c are placed at locations separated from each other, there will be a problem if the signal receiving apparatus 1B and the pieces of electronic equipment 8a to 8c need to be operated frequently. For example, assume that the signal transmitting apparatus 1A and the signal receiving apparatus 1B are placed in different rooms. A problem encountered in this case is that it is difficult to operate the pieces of electronic equipment 8a to 8c and the selector unit 9 by using an infrared remote controller from the room in which the signal receiving apparatus 1B is placed.
In particular, to operate the pieces of electronic equipment 8a to 8c and the signal receiving apparatus 1B by using an infrared remote controller, operations must be carried out by orienting the infrared remote controller to the piece of electronic equipment 8a, 8b or 8c, or the signal receiving apparatus 1B due to the directivity of an infrared ray generated by the remote controller. Thus, there is also encountered a problem of cumbersome operations, which must be carried out by orienting the infrared remote controller to the piece of electronic equipment 8a, 8b or 8c, or the signal receiving apparatus 1B.
In addition, if the display apparatus 20 is installed at a location different from that of the signal receiving apparatus 1B, the number of cables connecting the display apparatus 20 to the signal receiving apparatus 1B will increase, raising a problem of cabling complexity.
It is thus an object of the present invention addressing the problems described above to provide a display apparatus, a display control apparatus and a radio transmission apparatus that are capable of improving the user interface.
The above object can be achieved by a display apparatus, signal transmitting and receiving apparatus, radio transmission apparatus and signal transmitting and receiving method according to the invention.
According to an aspect of the invention, a display apparatus is provided for outputting a signal generated by electronic equipment. The display apparatus includes a control signal receiving unit for receiving a control signal to control operation of the electronic equipment. An antenna is included for receiving the signal transmitted by the electronic equipment as an electric wave, and for transmitting the control signal as an electric wave. A control unit of the display apparatus is adapted to convert the control signal received by the control-signal receiving unit into a control signal that is transmissible as an electric wave, to supply the transmissible control signal to the antenna, and to carry out signal processing for outputting the signal received from the electronic equipment.
According to another aspect of the invention, a signal transmitting and receiving apparatus is provided which includes a control unit for converting a signal generated by electronic equipment into a signal transmissible as an electric wave. An antenna is included for transmitting the transmissible signal generated by the control unit as an electric wave. The antenna has a function to receive a control signal for controlling operation of the electronic equipment and the control unit has a function to control the operation of the electronic equipment in accordance with the control signal received by the antenna.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a radio transmission apparatus includes a signal transmitting and receiving apparatus for transmitting a signal generated by electronic equipment as an electric wave and a display apparatus for receiving and displaying the signal. The display apparatus has a function to receive a control signal for controlling operation of the electronic equipment, and a function to transmit the control signal as an electric wave. The signal transmitting and receiving apparatus has a function to receive the control signal transmitted as the electric wave and a function to control operation of the electronic equipment in accordance with the control signal.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a signal transmitting and receiving method includes converting a signal generated by electronic equipment into a signal transmissible as an electric wave, and transmitting the transmissible signal through an antenna as an electric wave, and further includes receiving a control signal for controlling an operation of the electronic equipment through the antenna, and controlling operation of the electronic equipment in accordance with the control signal received by the antenna.